the space between
by beatrixstanza
Summary: Totally an Addek drabble post prom. They found themselves missing something.one shot


Addison's POV

Addison lay down on her bed, she let out a little sigh, for the time being she had twisted and spin her body back and forth, but still she couldn't get any sleep. She scooted closer to the edge of the big bed, and then she hugged herself to warm her body. She could feel the large space beside her, but still she used the narrow space and hugged herself.

It had been two weeks since she had found that Derek slept with Meredith, although neither of them filed for divorce, but she had moved out of the trailer, and she was preparing herself, for being alone, _yeah that should be easy_. And the first thing to learn is learning to sleep alone.

Derek's POV

Derek stretched his arms and legs apart on his bed, his body's parts reached out long to the edges of his bed. He expected for his legs to bump into something or that he would hear someone complaining. But, he heard nothing, nothing bumped, nothing squeaked. Of course he was alone, he could dominate the bed, his legs and arms could lie everywhere, they could rest in peace. Nothing to worry, no one to disturb him. Still, something wasn't right, he couldn't fall asleep, and his body wouldn't easily and quickly rest.

There were times when he wished he would get this kind of peace, quit, and relax, a perfect default setup to sleep. Then again, still…

Flashback

"God, Derek, could you please scoot further from me please, and move your legs too," Addison hissed, pushed Derek's body away from her space of bed. "Ookay," Derek answered sheepishly, but instead his legs bumped into Addison's.

"Derek, we had like a double size bed, it was supposed to be shared between two people, and couldn't you be more generous for me? All of your body parts are spared in the bed area, you left like an five inches for me to lay down," Addison felt desperate and stressed by the bad habit of her husband, she really needed the space.

"Addie, I have just had two surgeries today, all my body parts need relaxation, and you must cooperate with me, "Derek argued with his husky and sleepy voice, but he hadn't even drawn an inch of his body from Addison's space.

"Wait, wait, I had just delivered triplets, meaning three babies, three times work, my

Body parts need a rest too," Addison interrupted quickly.

"Well this is the best bed's size you could get in a trailer, so I'm asking you, stop whining, start sleeping," Derek then put a pillow over his head to cover his ear.

"Hey hey, I'm not the one who's asking for the trailer. You are so annoying, you and your needy body parts," Addison removed the pillow and used it to hit Derek's arm.

"Adds, try telling me that Mark only needs an inch of the bed, he probably needs an entire room for his ego," finally Derek turned his face toward Addison. At first Addison was shocked and rather irritated, but Derek cracked up a little laugh that made her relaxed.

"Might as well telling me that Meredith never whines for the narrow space," Addison tried again to push Derek's legs but Derek kept pushing forward.

"Keep trying Adds, I'm entering my high comfort section," Derek flashed his Mcdreamy smile, then closed his eyes again.

"Your Mcdreamy smile is not working this time, you know what? I shall just draw a line in the middle, and you cannot pass the bounds," Addison kept talking although she knew that Derek would not listen.

"Yeah, and you should just get a nice sleep. Night," with that Derek immediately fell asleep. Knowing that she should just feel satisfied with her space, Addison stared to the ceiling, trying to get a nice sleep like she was supposed to.

Suddenly, she heard Derek murmured, "I love you, Adds,"

Addison smiled, she just needed those words coming out, and then she would get all the rest she needed.

Addison's POV present time

Addison tried to stretch out her body, to feel the large space, and to be as comfortable as she would be. She had tried many positions, but she still couldn't sleep. Although there was a super luxurious hotel bed instead of the bed in trailer, although the pillows were puffier and softer, although the air was warmer then the air in the middle of the land, although there was no insect's sounds disturbing her, although the aromatherapy worked better then the smell of grasses, although she had the whole enormous bed for herself.

After enough moving and turning around, she knew the best position for herself, lying close to the edge, hugging herself tightly, leaving big space empty.

_I wish he was here.._

Derek's POV present time

Derek had tried to sleep, but unlike the other days he had hard times trying it. Unconsciously he left a narrow space on the other side of his bed, like it was leaving a space for someone.

_I wish she was here…_


End file.
